Unpredictable Gift
by Aokichi
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita singkat tentang cerita aku bersamamu, menikmati berbagai musim denganmu lalu cerita tentang hadiah yang kau berikan padaku /"Akashicchi, aku butuh bantuanmu/ /Aku mencintaimu, Kise/ First fic at Aomine Daiki's Birthday / Typo, gaje, alur kecepataan dan gejala lainnya


_Kalau musim semi saat itu menggambarkan kesenangan kita dan musim gugur menggambarkan kebersamaan kita, lalu kita namakan apa musim kita kali ini?_

 **Unpredictable Gift**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Pair : Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu adalah awal musim semi di Kyoto, bunga Sakura yang bermekaran mulai menghiasi jalanan hari itu. Begitupun di taman tempat biasa mereka bermain seperti biasanya.

Bunyi pantulan bola basket dan suara langkah kaki memenuhi lapangan itu, Jika dilihat lebih dekat dapat terlihat lelaki bersurai keemasan itu mulai mendribble bola basket itu. Berusaha mencari celah dari penjagaan lelaki bersurai biru tua yang kini menghadangnya.

"Kenapa Kise? Tidak bisa melewatiku, huh?"

Seringai mulai menghiasi wajah lelaki dim tersebut

"Pasti bisa-ssu"

Sedangkan Lelaki keemasan itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Dengan satu gerakan mantap Kise melangkah maju melewati penjagaan Aomine dan satu tembakan berhasil mencetak angka untuknya, Senyuman bangga menghiasi wajahnya

"Yatta! Kau lihat itu Aominecchi? Kau lihat?"

mata Kise berbinar, seakan berkata 'Pujilah aku Aominecchi' yang tentu saja dimengerti Aomine

Walaupun gengsi Aomine bisa dikatakan tinggi, bahkan untuk kekasihnya sekalipun tapi Aomine tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kise

"Not bad Kise"

Tangannya membelai lembut seurai keemasan milik Kise yang selama ini menjadi salah satu candu yang tidak bisa Aomine tolak sampai kapanpun. Bisa dibilang, tidak menyentuh rambut kise sedetik pun Aomine bisa gila

"Kise"

"Hm? Ada apa Aominecchi?"

"Kau tau, Sakura yang mekar saat ini sangat indah"

Kise memiringkan kepalanya. Kise tahu kalau Kyoto memang berada dalam musim semi dan Bunga sakura mekar di musim semi, Kise juga tahu kalau salah satu Bunga yang menjadi Ikon negaranya itu indah. Jangankan Kise, nenek tua yang sering ia sapa saat berjalan ke taman juga tahu kalau bunga sakura itu indah. Tanyakan saja padanya.

"Lalu?"

Aomine tersenyum lembut. Jika saat ini Ia berada di apartemen dan bukan di lapangan terbuka seperti sekarang, mungkin Aomine tak akan segan untuk menyerang sang kekasih. Menyerang tanda kutip atau ngga kutip boleh kok kang –abaikan-

"Bunga Sakura hari ini sangat indah, tapi tidak akan sama indahnya jika kau tidak ada di sini bersamaku" Aomine menyubit hidungnya lembut, menariknya kedalam pelukannya lalu meletakkan indra penciumannya pada rambut keemasan milik Kise yang juga merupakan salah satu candu yang tidak bisa Aomine tolak.

Kise adalah satu-satunya yang ada di mata Aomine, Kise lah yang ingin Aomine lindungi saat ini, dan hanya Kiselah penyebab tingkahnya yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti

Kiselah Dunianya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kise Ryouta" Satu bisikan keluar dari mulutnya, menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi sang pendengar yang tengah dipeluknya

"Aominecchi lagi sakit ya?"

"Urusai na, baka" Ia menjitak kepala sang Ace Kaijou itu pelan, menimulakn keluhan serta tawa lepas keduanya. tidak perlu kata-kata mesra tiap harinya, tidak perlu adanya jalan-jalan romantis setiap saat serta tidak perlunya ada bunga serta coklat. Basket dan kebersamaan sudah cukup membuat lapangan basket hari itu seperti dunia khusus miik mereka berdua.

Aomine melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, tanganya mulai merangkup wajah atletis sang kekasih yang hanya bisa merona ketika jarak di antara mereka mulai menipis mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua. Ciuman itu tidak bernafsu melainkan sebuah ciuman lembut kasih sayang, ciuman lembut yang disaksikan semilir angin musim semi serta kelopak bunga sakura yang ikut terbawa semilir angin musim semi hari itu.

Aomine melepaskan ciumannya ketika pasokan udara di antara mereka mulai menipis, tidak lucu jika mereka mati hanya karena sebuah ciuman bukan?

"A-Ahominecchi mesum-ssu"

"Tapi kau menikmatinya, kan?"

"Kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana-ssu"

"Biarkan saja"

"Ahomine"

"Kau mau pulang atau kutinggalkan disini?"

"Tentu saja aku mau pulang-ssu!"

Aomine menjulurkan tangannya yang tidak dibiarkan sendirian begitu saja oleh Kise. Jari mereka menyatu begitu saja, seakan tempat kosong di antara jari mereka memang hanya untuk mereka. Erat dan tak terpisahkan.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lapangan, saling bergandengan tangan sambil memikul tas yang mereka bawa masing masing, membiarkan semilir angin sepoi sepoi menemani cerita yang mereka perbincangkan.

Kise adalah Dunia Aomine, Begitupun sebaliknya.

Bagi Kise, Aomine adalah dunia yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Basket maupun dunia permodelan yang digelutinya. Aomine melebihi kekasih di matanya, Aomine adalah Cahayanya, Penjaganya, Mungkin segalanya. Hampir sama sih sebenarnya, lalu ia pun tertawa kecil dalam hatinya

Kise menatap wajah atletis itu lekat. perasaan macam apa yang merasukinya saat ini, perasaan gundah yang dirinya sendiri pun tidak dapat mengartikannya. Hari ini sangat indah, tapi kenapa hatinya sangat sakit sehingga membuatnya ingin menangis?

"Oi Kise" Kise menatap wajah itu lekat. Dia menangis? Ada apa ini? Kise menghapus sendiri jejak jejak air mata yang baru saja membasahi pipinya

"Ada apa, Baka?"

"Ne, Aominecchi"

"Hn?"

"Apa kita akan terus seperti ini? selamanya?" Aomine menghela nafasnya, lega dan juga lelah. Entah apa yang merasuki otak kekasihnya sehingga bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu, setidaknya air mata itu tidak disebabkan luka pada engsel kakinya.

"Baka" Pukulan pelan dilayangkan Aomine pada kepala kekuningan itu, sedangkan yang menjadi korban hanya tersenyum. Mungkin yang dilakukannya dan dirisaukannya adalah hal yang bodoh, iya kan?

"Tapi kemarin kau tidak membalas pesanku karena membaca edisi terbaru Mai-chan, kan?"

"Urusai na. Ayo pulang"

Kise kembali memegangi erat tangan sang kekasih, diselingi canda tawa serta beberapa kisah kecil yang dilalui masing masing tempo hari.

.

.

.

Waktu adalah salah satu hal yang tidak dapat diprediksi, iya kan? waktu terus berjalan tanpa henti. hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, Tahun berganti Tahun hingga musim pun telah terlewati. Waktu itu adalah salah satu hal yang misterius, iya kan?

Seperti hubungan Kise dan Aomine yang terus berlanjut, waktu mengajarkan mereka banyak hal yang tidak berarti dilalui tanpa adanya pertengkaran. Terkadang Aomine harus bisa menahan emosi disaat Kise bertingkah layaknya Anak kecil yang merengek padanya, dan terkadang Kise harus bisa menahan egonya ketika Aomine ditugaskan ke daerah lain sehingga mereka tidak dapat bertemu. Tapi, semua itu berbuah manis ketika hubungan mereka genap 8 tahun ini berjalan mulus

Pagi ini adalah pagi pertama musim semi kembali di Kyoto, Ditandai dengan beberapa tempat yang sudah dihiasi salah satu mahakarya Tuhan yakni Bunga dan beberapa kuncup Sakura yang mekar yang tak luput menghiasi Taman serta pinggiran jalan seperti yang dinjak Kise saat ini dalam perjalanannya menuju apartemen Aomine Daiki

Untuk apa? Hari ini, Mereka akan reuni di Maji burger. Tidak mau Dicincang Akashicchi kan? Kise merinding membayangkannya lalu bergegas mengambil ponsel miliknya yang manis bertengger pada sakunya, mengetik beberapa kata dan melanjutkan perjalanannya

 **Drrt Drrt**

Di sisi lain, pagi ini adalah pagi yang cukup(?) Indah bagi seorang Aomine Daiki. Mimpiin Mai-chan di pantai lalu terbangun karena getaran indah sang ponsel di atas meja disertai udara yang cukup menusuk tulang dan raga. diraihnya sang ponsel yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya

'Pesan? Sepagi ini?'

 _ **"Ohayou-ssu Aominecchi!**_

 _ **Jangan lupa reuni kita di Maji Burger jam 9-ssu**_

 _ **aku dalam perjalanan menjemputmu-ssu-"**_

'Ayolah, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun'

 _ **"-PS :**_ _ **Akashicchi**_ _ **tidak suka menunggu lho-ssu"**_

'Aku menyerah'

Aomine melirik jam berwarna putih yang bertengger manis di dinding kamar apartemennya, Kalau bukan karena Akashi dia pasti masih bisa memimpikan Mai-chan kesayangannya. Beranjak bangun dari sang tempat tidur, Rasa sakit yang akhir-akhir ini dirasakannya kembali di dadanya dan juga ia kembali berkeringat.

'Mungkin hanya pengaruh cuaca'

Menepis pikiran yang aneh-aneh, Aomine bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyambar handuk yang bertengger indah di kursinya. Ayolah, Dia tahu watak Kise dan juga watak sang mantan kapten, Dia masih sayang nyawa. Membayangkannya saja Aomine tak sanggup

Pintu Lift itu terbuka, menampilkan Kise di dalamnya. berjalan meninggalkan Lift, Kise berjalan menyusuri lorong apartemen yang bisa dikatakan cukup hangat di cuaca yang dingin seperti ini

'Semoga Aominecchi sudah bersiap-siap-ssu, Aku tidak mau dibunuh sama Akashicchi'

Dan disinilah Kise, Di depan pintu berwarna kecoklatan bernomorkan 75. Pikiran Kise melayang ke hari dimana seorang Ace Touou memintanya menjadi kekasihnya, memintanya dengan cara yag bisa dikatakan tidak seromantis orang lain tapi saja itu tetap bisa meluluhkan hatinya. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya merona, delapan tahun itu sungguh tidak terasa ya?

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu, Kise?

Suara Berat khas Aomine membuyarakan lamunannya, mengembalikan Kise ke alam nyata. Lagipula, sejak kapan Aomine ada disana? Sejak kapan pintunya terbuka?

"Kau Punya kuncinya kan? Lagi pula kenapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam? Lagi lomba tatap menatap sama pintu?" Seringaian itu berhasil mengembungkan pipinya

"Hidoi-ssu"

"Ayo berangkat, Akashi bisa membunuh kita jika kita terlambat. Ini me-" Belum sempa melanjutkan, Rasa nyeri itu datang kembali. Aomine hanya bisa memegangi dadanya, tempat dimana ia merasakan sakit.

 **BRUK**

"Aominecchi!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Mou! Dimana Ki-chan dan Dai-chan? Ini sudah lewat sejam!"

"Momoi-san, Ponselmu bergetar"

"Mungkin mereka lupa, No dayo"

"Sepertinya tidak Mido-chin. Kise-chin tidak mungkin lupa"

"Sebaiknya kau menerima panggilan itu, Satsuki"

"Hai, Akashi-kun"

Momoi meraih ponselnya. Dia bersumpah akan membuat keduanya menyesal membuat Momoi Satsuki kesal seperti ini, tentu setelah Akashi menghukum mereka terlebih dahulu

"Moshi Moshi, s-"

Belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Momoi menutup mulutnya. keempat pria disana tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi sehingga Momoi berwajah seperti itu

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

Siang itu terasa begitu gelap dan dingin bagi Kise. Pikirannya kalut, ramainya keadaaan rumah sakit tidak menganggu Kise sama sekali. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada ruangan yang bertuliskan Unit Gawat Darurat tersebut.

Kise hanya terduduk diam disana, Tertunduk dalam sambil menahan tangis yang sedari ingin ia tumpahkan. Kejadian yang tak terduga itu kembali terulang dalam pikirannya, menghantui pikirannya tanpa henti, membiarkan potongan demi potongan terputar layaknya sebuah film tragis yang tidak ingin Kise lihat

"Ki-chan"

Kise berbalik, mendapati perempuan bersurai pink itu berlari disertai dengan keempat lelaki yang tidak asing di matanya. Wajah mereka yang dipenuhi kecemasan itu tidak memudar ketika mereka kini berada di hadapannya, Mungkin tersenyum adalah satu-satuya hal yang bisa Kise lakukan saat ini.

Semua yang kini berada di sanamengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang Kise Ryouta tanpa perlu menanyakannya walaupun wajah Kise terlihat menampilakn senyum sambil menceritakan kronologis kejadiannya, Semuanya tahu keahlian Kise.

"Ki-chan"

Perempuan itu mulai mendekat, lalu memeluknya. Momoi tahu Kise saat itu sedang sangat cemas walaupun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya, memeluknya mungkin tidak akan mengubah segalanya tapi biarlah Momoi memberikan sedikit rasa nyaman pada lelaki itu. Sedikit saja membiarkan Kise tenang

"Aku tau kau kuat ketiak bermain basket. Tapi, untuk hal ini aku tau kau tidak sekuat itu Ki-chan. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Tubuh Kise bergetar dan Momoi tau itu. Dielus rambut keemasan yang sedari tadi acak-acakan itu, membiarkan Kise kini memeluknya erat, membiarkan Kise menumpahkan kegundahan yang sedari tadi ditahannya, membiarkan Kise berharap bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja

Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja

Ruang tunggu yang terasa mencekam itu mulai memudar ketika pintu putih itu mulai terbuka, membuat mereka semua tanpa terkecuali Kise memandang sang dokter yang berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan tanpa perlu ditanyakan lagi mereka semua berjalan ke arah sang dokter.

"Siapa anggota keluarga pasien di antara kalian?"

"Itu aku-ssu! Bagaimana keadaannya? Dia baik-baik saja kan-ssu?"

"Anda siapanya?"

"Aku kekasihnya"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar etto-"

"Kise. Kise Ryouta"

"Baiklah, Kise-san. Tolong ikut saya sebentar"

Kise mengangguk, menanggapi permintaan sang doter dan ikut berlalu meninggalkan semua yang ada di sana sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa berdoa sembari mengikuti sang perawat yang kini membawa Aomine yang masih terlelap untuk beristirahat pada kamar yang telah disediakan oleh rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu berwarna putih disertai dekorasi berbagai warna. Mata kebiruannya tak henti memperhatikan tiap sudut ruangan itu, walau begitu rasa sakit yang dideritanya masih terasa walaupun tidak sesakit pada awalnya

"Dai-chan! Syukurlah Kau sudah sadar!"

"Kau mau membunuhku, Satsuki?! Lepaskan! Lagipula dimana ini?"

"Hidoi yo! Kau pingsan dan Ki-chan yang membawamu kesini dan Ki-chan juga yang menghubungi kami semua"

"Daiki" Tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui suara milik siapa itu. Tanpa berbalik pun, Aura itu cukup membuat badan Aomine bergidik ngeri.

"Akashi" Mata Biru bertemu Mata kemerahan milik sang mantan kapten. Tatapan itu cukup membuat Aomine mengerti apa yang diinginkannya, dan Aomine takkan berlama-lama membuat dirinya merasa terancam walaupun ia sendiri seorang polisi. Aomine apalah di depan gunting milik Akashi Seijurou

"Hah~ Baiklah. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasakan sakit di dada dan juga terkadang rasa sakit itu mirip dengan gejala sakit pada lambung atau biasa kalian sebut penyakit maag tapi selama ini aku tidak pernah terkena penyakit semacam itu. Lalu juga, Aku semakin mudah kelelahan padahal aku tidak mengerjakan apapun yang berat dan juga produktivitas keringatku lebih banyak dari biasanya. Kurasa itu cukup untuk menjelaskannya, Akashi"

"Kenapa kau tidak memeriksakan dirimu, Aomine-kun?" Sang mantan bayangan mulai angkat bicara mewakili semua yang ada di sana

"Kukira itu cuman sekedar pengaruh cuaca, jadi kuabaikan saja" Aomine hanya mengangkat bahunya malas

Percakapan itu terhenti saat pintu kamar itu mulai terbuka, Menampakkan Kise yang kini beranjak menutup pintu lalu berlari memeluk Aomine dengan wajah berlinangan air mata bahagia seperti biasa dan jelas pelukan itu ditolak Aomine dengan satu tendangan dan jelas memunculkan gembungan pipi sang model sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa terseyum melihat tingkah mereka yang bertengkar layaknya anak kecil.

"Ryouta, ikut aku" Kise mengalihkan pandangannya, mendapati sang mantan kapten kini ada di sampingnya. Kise cukup pintar untuk mengetahi apa yang diinginkan sang mantan kapten, dan juga ini saat yang tepat mumpung semua teman mereka masih sibuk bertengkar dengan kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Aomine hanya bisa menatap kedua punggung itu keluar tanpa diketahui siapapun

.

.

.

"Mulailah Ryouta" Aura mencekam milik Akashi sukses membuat nyali Kise menciut. Kise hanya bisa menunduk lalu menarik nafas dalam

"Kata dokter hanya kurang istrahat saja-ssu" Kise Tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

 **CKREK**

"Ryouta" Gunting milik Akashi kini mulai berputar mengikuti gerakan jari sang empunya yang sekali lagi sukses membuat nyali Kise terbang entah kemana. Lagipula, Akashi kok demen banget mainan gunting?

Sayang nyawa, Kise

Sayang nyawa

Wajah Kise mulai berubah serius, keadaan ini tidak mungkin disembunyikan terus dari semua orang dan ia sadar akan hal itu. Sedangkan Akashi hanya bisa menatap wajah Kise, meminta sebuah penjelasan

"Jantung"

"Apa?"

"Jantung Aominecchi memburuk-" Tenggorokannya seakan tercekat, tidak membiarkan kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya serta menipiskan pasokan udara seakan udara di sekitarnya telah habis tak bersisa

"-Dan kata dokter, Jika tak segera dioperasi-" Air mata mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Pertahanan akhirnya runtuh, membiarkan Akashi melihat wajahnya yang sudah putus asa menerima kenyataan yang bahkan tidak pernah dibayangkannya

"-Dia tidak bersama kita sampai musim semi tahun depan datang" Dan yang tersisa hanya kesunyian dan isak tangis yang memenuhi lorong rumah sakit pagi itu.

.

.

.

Punngung putih itu kini membuka ruangan berplat namakan nama sang dokter, mempersilahkan Kise untuk masuk lalu duduk di hadapannya. Mata Kise menelusuri sudut demi sudut ruangan itu hingga ia mendapati hal yang menjanggal pikirannya

' _Dokter spesialis jantung? kenapa mereka memintaku mengikutinya?'_ Batinnya.

"Apa sudah Aomine-san menglami gejala seperti ini?" Suara sang dokter membuyarkan lamunan Kise dan yang Kise lakukan hanya menggeleng lemah

"Selama ini, dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Hanya setahu saya, Ia mudah kelelahan ketika melakukan hal yang tidak tergolong berat dan juga produktivitas keringat yang dia hasilkan lebih banyak dari biasanya. Ketika saya tanya, Dia hanya mengatakan kalau itu hanya pengaruh cuaca. Dan yang baru saja kuketahui adalah dia pingsan pagi ini ketika kami akan berangkat bersama" Dokter yang sedari tadi di depannya mulai membuka hasil pemeriksaannya sambil mendengarkan apa yang Kise jelaskan padanya sedangkan Kise hanya bisa tertunduk lemah sambil mengeratkan eratan tangannya, menghilangkan segala kecemasan yang kini menggerogoti pikirannya.

"Dari yang Kise-san jelaskan, hanya satu hal yang bisa saya katakan. Penyakit yang diderita Aomine-san merupakan ciri-ciri penyakit jantng yang dapat dikatakan fatal, satu-satunya cara yang bisa menyelamatkan Aomine-san sediri hanya dengan adanya pendonor jantung yang cocok. Jika tidak, Aomine-san tidak akan bertahan lama" Telinga Kise seakan mendadak tuli, Otak Kise seakan tidak dapat menerjemahkan kata-kata sang dokter. Kise mulai berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya, bergeagas meninggalkan ruangan sang dokter. Kakinya lemas, Jika saja dia tidak bertumpu pada dinding rumah sakit mungkin dia akan tersungkur saat ini

' _Jantung? tidak bertahan lama? apa maksudnya? apa ini mimpi? apa tadi dokter salah memberikan data-ssu?_ ' Tetes demi tetes air mata kini mulai berjatuhan, Kise terduduk lemas sambil mulai menutup wajahnya. Kali ini saja Kise berharap ini mimpi, Kali ini saja Kise berharap Alat pendengarannya hanya salah menangkap kata demi kata sang dokter. Hanya kali ini saja Kise memohon.

.

.

.

.

Bunga Sakura masih menemani wajah Kyoto Hari itu, walaupun beberapa pohon mulai menampakkan kedatangan sang musim gugur. Seperti biasa, Kise dan teman-temannya akan datang menjenguknya laku menceritakan beberapa kisah yang cukup membuatnya tertawa, lalu mereka akan membuat keributan dan bertengkar dengannya dan akhirnya mereka akan pamit pulang dan yang tersisa hanya kekasihnya. Membiarkan malam tetap berlanjut seakan mereka sedang kencan di dunia mereka berdua, terkadang romantis dan terkadang menyebalkan. Walaupun begitu, Aomine mensyukurinya

Seperti saat ini, ketika hanya ada dirinya, kekasihnya yang tertidur si sampig ranjangnya dan sang mantan kapten yang baru saja kembali dari membeli beberapa makanan ringan yang tentu saja akan dihabiskan Murasakibara jika dia melihatnya nanti. Aomine hendak tertawa melihat sang mantan kapten dan tentu saja senyuman itu tidak akan bertahan lama jika saja Aomine mau jadi santapan pertama sang gunting milik Akashi

"Hey, Akashi" Akashi hanya menatap Aomine yang kini menatap Kise sambil mengelus surai keemasan milik Kise

"Mungkin ini terdengar aneh hanya saja -aku ingin kau mendengarnya. Kalian semua tahu Kise adalah pacarku bukan? Kalian tahu bahkan aku dan kau pun tahu Kise adalah orang yang berisik namun dia juga adalah orang yang sangat peduli pada orang lain yang kadang kuanggap merepotkan-" Senyuman kini menghiasi wajah dimnya, membiarkan beberapa kenangan menghiasi pikirannya

"-Kau juga tahu terkadang dia sangat kekanak-kanakan, bahkan aku sendiri pun terkadang ingin memarahinya tapi -pada saat saat tertentu dia bahkan orang yang bisa bersikap dewasa daripada aku"

"Jelaskan maksudmu, Daiki"

"Aku pun tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui penyakit ku yang menyebalkan ini sehingga harus terkurung di rumah sakit ini walaupun kalian semua terlihat menyembunyikannya dariku, berbicara panjang seperti ini seperti bukan aku saja" Aomine terekeh perlahan

"Jadi Akashi, Tolong jagakan Kise untukku"

.

.

.

.

Hari itu, Bunga Sakura masih setia menemani Kyoto walaupun beberapa diantaranya sudah mulai berguguran seperti penyakit Aomine yang masih setia menemaninya serta menjatuhkannya kedalam kesakitan yang juga bertambah parah. Beberapa kali melakukan check up dan keluar masuk ruang ICU bukan hal yang menyenangkan, iya kan? Semua orang pasti setuju bahkan untuk semua Anggota Kiseki yang sudah tahu perihal penyakit Aomine

Dan Kise bukanlah orang bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui perihal penyakit sang kekasih serta perkembangan penyakit Aomine yang bertambah parah namun dia juga bukan Tuhan yang bisa mengubah semua itu, Dia hanya seorang Kise Ryouta sang model serta Seorang mantan Ace Kaijou yang menjadi kekasih Mantan Ace Touou yang setia menemani sang kekasih di setiap Aomine menjalani check up ataupun menunggunya di ruang ICU serta menghilangkan jejak Keringat sang kekasih ketika malam menjelang. Hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan, hanya itu

Jika ada yang mengatakan hal semacam ini romantis, ini sama sekali tidak seperti itu melainkan ini sangat menyakitkan. Melihat kekasihmu menahan sakit yang teramat di depanmu sambil tetap berusaha bersikap biasa saja dan berkata semua baik-baik saja itu romantis? Ketika malam menjelang dan yang kau lakukan adalah menghilangkan jejak di wajahnya yang tampak tidak nyenyak itu romantis? Ketika dia sendirian di kamar dan mulai menangisi kondisinya yang bahkan membuatnya tak bisa melakukan pekerjaan dan hobinya sedangkan kau hanya bisa berdiri mematung di luar kamar rawatnya itu romantis?

Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menyalahkan dirinya atas semua yang terjadi, menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak berguna, menyalahkan dirinya atas ketidakmampuannya menghapuskan segala kekhawatiran yang dialami Aomine, merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika yang dia lakukan saat ini hanya bisa menatap wajah kekasihnya yang terlelap nyenyak karena pengaruh obat setelah beberapa malam berlalu wajah itu tidak pernah terukir di wajah Aomine.

"Kise"

"Hn?"

Satu ciuman lembut mendarat di bibirnya yang memerah akibat udara hari itu. Manis serta menusuk untuknya. Membiarkan ciuman itu terus berlanjut, membiarkan apa saja yang ada di kamar itu menjadi saksi cinta mereka saat itu, membiarkan suatu tekad muncul di otak Kise.

"Akashicchi, aku butuh bantuanmu-ssu"

.

.

.

.

Suara Roda dan langkah kaki memenuhi lorong rumah sakit pagi itu. Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu oleh Aomine setelah beberapa hari yang lau dokter mengatakan padanya jika mereka telah menemukan pendonor yang cocok, walaupun sang pendonor tidak ingin diketahui identitasnya. Hari itu adalah pertengahan musim gugur, dimana musim dingin hampir menggantikannya. Sungguh waktu yang dinanti-nanti setelah sekian lamanya Aomine terpenjara di Rumah sakit ini. Semuanya hadir di sana, Mulai dari sang mantan kapten bergunting, Titan pemakan cemilan, Maniak Oha Asa berkacamata, Fujoshi akut, Bahkan pasangan bayangan dan cahaya seirin yang lagi dimabuk asmara pun ada

Tapi, Dimana Kise?

"Ryouta sedang ada urusan mendadak yang tak bisa ditinggalkannya" Jawaban itu cukup membuat Aomine mengerti dan -kecewa, Semua yang ada di sana tahu akan hal itu dan semuanya hanya bisa diam membisu sampai bayangan Aomine tertelan oleh pintu putih ruang operasi itu.

"Momo-chin, jangan berwajah seperti itu lagi" Sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya bisa mengahpus tetes demi tetes air mata yang tank sanggup dibendungnya

"Demo -hiks"

"Sebaiknya ini berjalan lancar nodayo"

"Pasti, Shintarou"

.

.

.

.

Sakura hari itu mulai terlihat berguguran perlahan bahkan ada beberapa pohon yang sepertinya tidak berdaun lagi, seperti kumpulan bunga Sakura yang tidak tampak lagi pada jendela kamarnya -ah maksudnya mantan kamar rawatnya selama ini.

' _Sudah masuk musim dingin ya_ '

Ia mengambil ponselnya yang bertengger manis dalam sakunya dan tetap saja tidak ada kabar dari kekasihnya itu, ini sudah 3 hari sejak operasi berhasil tapi tetap saja kekasihnya tidak menghubunginya. Padahal hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya

"Dai-chan, sudah siap?"

Aomine berbalik, mendapati wanita bersurai pink itu kini membuka pintu kamar rawat itu, hari ini adalah hari Aomine bisa kembali ke apartemen yang dicintainya. Aomine mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar meninggalakan kamar itu, mungkin Aomine akan sedikit merindukannya

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Dai-chan. Aku yakin semuanya sudah mengucapimu, iya kan?" Dan Aomine hanya mengangguk pertanda mengiyakan ucapan sang teman masa kecil

"Semuanya –kecuali Kise" Dan Momoi hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya

Hari itu, cuaca di Kyoto mulai beranjak dingin. Taman rumah sakit itupun mulai berubah warna menjadi kemerahan dan kekuningan, burung-burung mulai beterbangan dan bunga bunga mulai kembali berguguran. Pagi itu bisa dikatakan cukup sepi, hanya ada bunyi langkah kaki mereka berdua pada saat itu

"Satsuki"

"Hai? Nani?"

"Apa Kise menghubungimu?" Mata wanita itu sempat membulat namun dia tetap bersikap tenang sembari berhenti melangkah lalu menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Ne, Dai-chan. Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan sebentar?"

.

.

.

.

"Kau mengajakku menemanimu -membeli Buku?"

"Dai-chan gomen! aku ada urusan sebentar, aku tinggal dulu ya? Jaa" Momoi hanya bisa menampilkan wajah terkejut sambil melihat ponsel miliknya sebelum berlari meninggalkan Aomine yang bahkan Belum sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun wanita itu kini menghilang ditelan keramaian. Sepertinya hari ini ia akan sedikit terlambat untuk pulang, Akhirnya Aomine hanya berkeliing toko buku tersebut hingga mendapati Majalah Horikita Mai-chan edisi terbaru lalu ia tertawa kecil

' _Jika Kise bersamaku sekranag, mungkin dia akan mulai marah lalu berebut majalah ini denganku_ '

"Aomine?"

"Hn? Midorima? Kebetulan sekali"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini nodayo?" Lelaki yang diajaknya bicara hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu mendesah malas

"Satsuki yang mengajakku lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja. Jangan bilang kalau boneka itu adalah lucky itemmu hari ini?"

"Tumben kau memperhatikannya nodayo, Hari ini cancer ada di tingkat-"

"Baiklah Midorima, tidak usah dilanjutkan"

"Kalau begitu, Temani aku sebentar nodayo"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Midorima -Untuk apa kita ke Maji burger? Kau lapar hah? Oh iya, apa Kise menghubungimu beberapa hari terakhir ini?"

"Gomen Nodayo, Takao tiba-tiba memanggilku. Aku pergi dulu" Midorima hanya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya lalu berlalu pergi -Dan sekali lagi Aomine ditinggal begitu saja, jika saja disini bukan tempat yang ramai mungkin dia sudah ngamuk ngamuk ga jelas. Dan akhirnya Burger dan cola lah yang menjadi teman setianya pagi itu sebelum Duo Seirin itu tiba-tiba muncul dan menyapanya. Mereka duduk bersama lalu bercengkrama dan bertengkar seperti biasa, bertengkar dengan Kagami mengigatkannya ketika dia dan Kise berkencan disini

' _Jika Kise sedang disini juga, mungkin dia akan mulaimeleraiku dan bakagami ini untuk bertengkar di sini_ '

"Tetsu, apa Kise ada menghubungimu beberapa hari terakhir ini?" Kuroko kaget walaupun wajahnya tetap terlihat datar sedangkan Kagami hanya bisa diam sambil tetap menyantap burger yang dipesannya.

"Aomine-kun, Bisakah kau mengikutiku ke suatu tempat?"

' _ **Ada**_ _ **apa lagi ini**_ ''

"Tidak, jawab aku! Aku tidak akan tertipu untuk ketiga kalinya"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu, Aomine-kun?"

Dan seperti biasa, kata-kata itu sukses membuat Aomine kalah telak

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa maksudmu membawaku kesini, Tetsu? bermain one-on-two?" Cukup habis kesabaran Aomine. Untuk apa mereka membawanya kemari? Mau ngajakin berantem lewat basket?

"Gomen Aomine-kun. Pelatih kami memanggil kami kembali. Jaa" Kuroko dan kagami hany bisa berjalan santai meninggalkan Aomine yang sekali lagi Dan setelah beberapa kalinya dia ditinggalkan sendirian tanpa maksud yang jelas. Aomine mendecih pelan, entah berapa kali jika ia bertanya malah berakhir ditinggalkan seperti ini dan akhirnya Aomine hanya menatap lapangan basket itu kosong sambil mendribble bola basket yang ada di sana satu kali shoot tidak akan menguras banyak tenaga pikirnya

' _Lapangan ini -tempatku bermain one-on-one bersama dengan Kise. Kusso, Dimana kau baka_ '

"Mine-chin"

"Murasakibara? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aka-chin menyuruhku kemari, Dia ingin aku membawa mu ke suatu tempat" Ebtah karena sudah lelah atau tidak bisa menolak titah sang mantan kapten, akhirnya Aomine mengalah untuk kesekian kalinya

"Hah~ Baiklah. Lakukan dengan cepat"

.

.

.

.

Siang hari itu terasa begitu menusuk. Angin musim gugur terasa begitu berat dihirup Aomine saat itu.

"Kau yakin disini Murasakibara?"

"Hm, Aka-chin ada di persimpangan sana" Aomine berjalan menyusuri pemakaman itu, lagipula kenapa mereka harus bertemu di tempat seperti ini? Memikirkannya saja membuat Aomine bergidik ngeri

"Daiki"

"Ada apa, Akashi? Untuk apa kita bertemu disini? Apa harus disini?"

"Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu" Secarik kertas beramplop kuning kini diterimanya

'Untuk Aominecchi'

"Ini -Dari Kise?" Akashi hanya mengangguk, tanpa menunggu lama Aomine segera membuka amplop tersebut yang tanpa Aomine sadari kini ia hanya sendirian disana karena Akashi sudah pergi meninggalkannya

' _Untuk kekasihku, Aomine Daiki-ssu_

 _Otanjoubi omedetou daikicchi~! Jika kau sudah membaca pesan ini mungkin sekarang kau sudah sehat iya kan? yokatta-ssu._

 _Nee, Aominecchi. Gomen aku tidak bisa menemanimu ketika kau akan di operasi atau saatini ketika kau sedang berulang tahun atau aku tidak bisa memberitahumu tentang penyakitmu-ssu, Hontou ni Gomenasai-ssu. Walaupun begitu, akhirnya kau mengetahuinya juga te-he._

 _Aominecchi, Arigatou-ssu. Selama delapan tahun terakhir kau terus bersamaku-ssu. Walaupun kau kasar dan cuek tapi aku tetap sayang padamu-ssu! Tapi jangan cuek terus-ssu bisa-bisa Akasshicchi membunuhmu_

"Baka" Aomine tersenyum kecil.

 _Aominecchi, jagalah kesehatanmu-ssu. Jangan sering memaksakan diri ketika ada tugas, makanlah teratur, jangan terlalu sering membaca majalah Mai-chan-ssu walaupun dia adalah idolamu-ssu,-dan aku sedikit cemburu padanya_

 _Aominecchi, tanpa aku bilang pun semua orang tahu kau itu kuat. Aku saja hanya bisa mengalahkanmu satu kali hari itu.. Ingat Motto yang sering kau banggakan itu? Yang bisa mengalahkanmu hanya kamu-ssu. Mungkin ini egois-ssu hanya saja sebaiknya kau mencari orang lain untuk menemanimu bermain one-on-one soalnya aku tidak bisa lagi menemanimu-ssu. Walaupun aku ingin sih te-he_

'Eh? Apa maksudnya?'

 _Bisakah kau melupakan pertengkaran kita ditoko buku tempatmu biasa membeli majalah Mai-chan edisi terbaru? Aku yakin aku tidak akan memarahahimu mulai sekarang. Bisakah kau makan sendirian tanpa harus menungguku pulang pemotretan untuk makan bersamamu di Maji burger-ssu?soalnya aku tidak akan pulang lagi untuk makan bersamamu-ssu. Dan bisakah -kau melupakanku-ssu?_

 _Aku mencintaimu, Aominecchi. Gomen sampai saat terakhir pun aku masih membohongimu dan juga terima kasih karena kau telah lahir dan menjadi Aomine Daiki yang sampai saat ini masih memilih aku, Kise Ryouta sebagai kasih karena sampai saat terakhir kau masih memberikanku suatu hal yang kita sebut cinta-ssu._

 _Aku bahagia-ssu_

 _Mungkin jika kau membaca ini, kau akan merutuki dan memarahiku dang memanggilku dengan sebutan bodoh. Tapi, Cinta juga bisa membuat mu berbuat hal bodoh demi orang yang dicintainya kan-ssu? Walalupun begitu tetap saja aku berharap waktu berhenti dimana kau menciumku-ssu, jujur saja aku tidak ingin waktu berjalan tapi aku bukan Tuhan-ssu._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Aomine Daikicchi. Sangat!_

 _ **PS :Jaga baik-baik jantungku ya-ssu? Itu hadiahku untukmu**_ '

"Kise" Air mata menghiasi wajahnya, Dipandangnya makan di depannya bertuliskan Kise Ryouta itu sambil meremas surat yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya. Merutuki? Memarahi? Bahkan Aomine ingin sekali memukuli kepala kuning itu sembari memeluknya jika sekarang ia masih ada di sini.

"Dasar bodoh dan juga -terima kasih Kise. Dan iya, Bunga Sakura yang mekar ini sangat indah tapi tetap saja akan lebih indah jika aku bersamamu Baka" Angin musim dingin yang pertama berhembus, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut kebiruan miiknya seakan memeluk lembut dirinya. Seperti Kise yang sedang memeluknya.


End file.
